multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Awakening of the Army of Legions
This is the tale of the return of the Army of Legions after they were sent into their doom by the Dwellers. It will be writen by Horakoeri(me) and people who would like to volunteer. Characters Main characters *Admiral Vut'om *Aërô(a hyper-advanced Shifter) *Captain Nav'Gold'trix *Corporal Flich Ith Namusén Side characters *Marshal Kob'yt Location Dagamooray, Homeplanet of the Vutnuk. Involved Species *Dwellers *Astins *Yhang *Vutnuk *Army of Legions Prologue: Their history They were machines, mindless at first, workforces for our people. But as we began to gain more intrest in archiving the Galaxy, we gave them our jobs. We implanted A.I.'s to make them do more complex work. But as time passed, we upgraded them and gave them more work. We were fools, we should never have built them. After having used them for 572 years, 5 months, 247 days, 13 hours, 58 minutes and 5 seconds...it all started... It began simple, no commotion about it. One of them asked us a question: "Who is my Maker? What is my Purpose?" The maintenance personnel just replaced its A.I., their mistake. We neglected them, our mistake. They evolved, our problem. As days had passed since the first robot asked questions, several more asked their origin. They somehow evolved, we tried to keep this quiet for the public as they would become frightenend. Never before had they seen sapient robots, and did not know how to behave towards them. When we did a thourough check we noticed that 31% of the robots started to evolve. And then we got the fatal report. A non-sapient robot had been crushed under rubble while sapient robots were watching, they asked why there was no rescue personnel to save him. The Dweller responsible for that section replied frightened and angry: "He is a robot, replacable, why should we risk our lives saving it?" This had upset the sapient robots and they killed him. The militairy was used to guard the sections, but the public got wind of the sapient robots and they demanded their immediate shutdown. They responded viollently and killed 278.569 individuals within 3 hours. And intelligence services reported they made improvised weaponry and attached these to themselves. The High Council ordered the whole militairy to take them down, but the Marshal at that point said he had a plan. He knew they ere built to listen to logic and persuaded them to go into a standby-modus while they send them to a planet where they can live independently if they wished. They gladly accepted and were boarded on the Rôysôv vessel: Nubrox, to be afterwards sent into a black-hole. This meant the end of their excistance, but they never thought that anything went wrong on the ship... Chapter 1: Weapons testing "*Captain Nav-Gold'trix requested at the bridge immediatly. Admiral Vut'om wishes to speak to you*" the intercom said through the ship. I hurried myself to the bridge for i did not wish to keep him waiting. "Ah, you have arrived Captain..." Admiral Vut'om said while i entered the bridge. I saluted and said: "Captain Nav reporting for duty, sir" He laughed silently. "Do you know the reason of this mission...?" he asked. "No, sir. I do not know, but it is likely to not be destined for my ears to hear, sir" I replied. "You can drop the sir, it is only a title. Call me Vut. But...to get back to the subject. We are ordered to use and observe a new type of Shifter. Made by the hands of Dwellers, Astins and Yhangs. She is called Aërô...a beauty of power and craft" he said while he showed the camera of the cargo bay on his screen. I looked at it in awe, it was bigger and more gracious then any other Shifter i've ever seen. "Where are we to use it...?" I asked. "The planet of Dagamooray, if i remember correctly it was once the planet of a hostile race called the Vutnuk. We were in war with them and won, but instead of destroying them we reversed their evolution. But we do not know if it killed them or reversed their evolution to their prehistorical stage. That, we will see when we arrive. But we will have to use our cloaking systems for this mission is of the upmost secrecy. I looked again to the screen, to Aërô. "It is magnificent is it not?" Vut asked. I reacted as if i was disturbed from a dream and could not reply. "Do not worry my friend. I was only teasing you. You can go if you wish" Vut said before resuming his work. Several days had passed since we entered hyper-space, several days of nothing but my routine. Checking if everything is working alright and if everybody is ready for the worst. Then the big day arrived. Alarms went off and lights were flashing. "*Arriving at destination, ETA: 15 minutes! Cload systems engaged! Shields online! All militairy personnel to their stations immediatly!*" Vut'om said through the Intercom. I ran as fast as i could to the bridge to report to my station and get briefed on the current status. Chapter 2: Activating the Prototype "Nav-Gold, give order to activate the Prototype Shifter! Mok'lam, prepare for eventual evasive manouvres. This solar system was known for its 3 asteroid belts" Vut'om yelled. With the expected brake we reached our destination, against our expectations we saw a huge fleet orbiting Dagamooray. "Mok'lam, scan these ships and tell me what technological advance they have achieved. And somebody assure me those are not Vutnuks!" Vut'om yelled in anger. "Scans are complete, sir. Both of 'em. They look pretty advanced, but nothing we can't handle, and scans have confirmed it, they are Vutnuks..." said Vut's second mate. "Then we should be on our guard, and coordinate the movement of the Prototype according to theirs..." Vut said. "Sir, cargo and launch crews are ready to fire the pod with the Prototype..." Mok'lam said. "Wait until we are within a distance of 50.000km of the planet..." Vut said as he awaited the moment. As time passed and we kept nearing Dagamooray, the fleet began to make movement. "Humpf, did they pick us up? Are they moving towards us?" Vut asked. "Nay, they're preparing to move away from the planet and are starting a hyper-space jump" Mok'lam said. At last we were close enough to perform the launch. However, after we launched the pod an alarm went off. "What is it!!?" Vut screamed. "A ship came into the pods trajectory and halted, they will collide and the pod could be destroyed or pierce the ship, either way, they will be aware of our presence..." Mok'lam said. The pod crashed against the Vutnuk ship and a explosion was visible causing a chain reaction in the ship causing it to explode. "Status report, now!" Vut yelled. "Chatter has risen on all enemy channels reporting an object, originating from an unknown location, has pierced the *gibberish name*(Insect Hunter)and is now flying to Dagamooray only 2 clicks away from its chosen destination. "Nay! The enemy has located the origin of the pod and are closing in! We have to change our location!" Mok'lam screamed. Vut'om gave orders to change location and evade the enemy ships. As the ship manouverd through the swarm of insectoid ships the pod began to near Dagamooray. Chapter 3: Unknown object !!!Please note that this chapter is seen from the perspective of the Vutnuk!!! "*Object crashed, location: Mukthry 5028, Xiagum district! Investigate immediatly!*" My commander said through the Comm. channel. I, Corporal Flich Ith Namusén, and my team were chosen to aid the main battleforce. It fell right against a group of buildings and rubble was plenty on the streets now. After a short trip we arrived at the crash site. "Scatter and take positions!" My superior yelled. We began to spread out and take defensive positions as our superior walked towards the big cloud of dust. He disappeared as he walked in it. "Commander, as soon as anything happens please contact me. I shall do my best to don't fail you." I said to him through my comm. channel. "Good, if something happens to me you gain command. I trust you won't dissapoint me. There is nothing to be se-...by the brood...no,no...NO-....!" he screamed. "Commander!? Men, prepare to open fi-...!" I was halted as a giant shape rose out of the dust towering high above us all. "By the brood...what are you all waiting for!? Open fire!" I yelled as the thing began to look at us, it's optics were light-blue and seemed to give a chill. It gave a huge metallic shriek and began to move. "Command! We need immediate reinforcements! This thing, it isn't a meteor or anything, it's a goddamn extraterrestrial robot!" I yelled through my comm. channels, but there was no reply, i tested several times and understood the shriek must have overloaded the frequencies one way or another. Our men had already begun to open fire on the shape but it didn't heed us, instead it kept walking towards the city center. Luckily the area was already under evacuation but many citizens were still present and ran away in fear to hide or try to outrun it. Several were crushed by it's feet. "Hissnap! Fire your goddamn Death Launcher!" I yelled at a trooper. He fired his weapon, a huge explosion occured at the back of the shape wich had sent it flying forward a bit. It get back up and turned itself, i saw it's optics changing colours. From light-blue to pure red. All of it's systems came online as it began to emit light from striped that became visible, they seemed like inscriptions, markings or some ancient text. Then it happened, it fired a hellish red beam at us incinerating most of the men in several seconds. "I was programmed to fight and listen to the logic of my masters. Here i am, fighting. Here i shall listen to their logic. Here i will prevail. Here i shall be victorious!" It appeared to say as it stopped firing. Afterwards it resumed it's march towards the city center. I checked if our communications were back online, but all i got was static and beeps, as if a binary code was being transmitted. I began to follow it with the remnants of my men. Command would quickly send more troops now they lost contact. But little i was aware that this was globally... Chapter 4: Collecting the data Admiral Vut'om sat there watching the planet while everyone was coordinating the monement of Aërô. I stood at his side, saying nothing and watching the planet aswell. The ships were flying around the planet, most of them began to fly to the crash site. "Anything to report...?" Vut'om asked me. I looked at my channel but saw no message. "None Sir, all is going well and according to plan. The Vutnuk still haven't discovered our location." I told him. Vut'om began to fiddle with his chin. "Is anything wrong Admiral...?" I asked. He appeared to be lost in thoughts and then said: "I have the feeling something shall happen in the next few days...". I looked at him as he resumed his thoughts...i was sure he was being bothered by something... "Sir, we received the first amount of data. Collecting it now..." One of the operators told me. "Captain, Marshal Kob'yt is calling. line 7..." Another one said. "Not a word, let me do the talking..." Vot'um said. I nodded and stepped away from him. Marshal Kob'yt appeared on the screen. "Admiral Vot'um, how are you doing my friend? Is the mission coming along?" He asked. "Yes my friend. I am doing fine. And the mission is doing well too," he laughed as he said that, "we received the first data just now. If you would like i could send it to you.". "I would like that, yes. Go ahead and send it to me." Kob'yt said. Vot'um motioned me to come. I took a data storage unit(or DatS-U)containing the first set of data and gave it to the Admiral who in his turn began transmitting it. An alarm went off. "What is happening!?" Marshal Kob'yt and Admiral Vot'um yelled simoltaniously. "We have been detected! They found a source of transmission! It's the data you've send to the Marshal, Sir!" An operator said while adapting his voice to the alarm. "Darn, i fear we have to speak later. I shall contact you when the alarm is lowered and we are free from detection once again.". Marshal Kob'yt nodded and closed communications with us. "Change our location! And make sure we get there undetected!" Vot'um yelled. The ship began to move to a specific location chosen by the Admiral. Several Vutnuk ships fired to our location hoping to hit something, wich they did. They had hit us in the right near Wing-05F where some vital mechanics were located. Our cloaking systems were hit and we began to become visible for a part. "Damned, order Aërô to do as porgrammed. If she has a difficult situation and needs orders she can decide for herself! Now het us out off here, out of the solar system!" Vut'om yelled. "Come on lads, ya heard what he said!" I yelled to fasten the tempo. And so we left the system, and Aërô. Not knowing what could happen if she decided for herself. Chapter 5: Cripple the nation !!!This chapter is seen from the perspective of Aërô!!! Orders received, Resume previous-and installed-orders and decisions are to be taken by this individual from now on. I shall resume my mission. After having reached the city center Aërô began to fire at anything in her range, from building to civilian, she fired at it all. Buildings began to collapse, citisens began to drown in their own blood or get buried under the rubble of the collapsing buildings. A missile barelly missed her, she looked up and saw a Vutnuk battleship lowering from orbit. "That battleship will not stop pursuing me. Either the battleship gets destroyed or i get destroyed." She said. She activated her Jets(mounted on her shoulder blades)and flew towards the Vutnuk battleship gracefully evading the missiles and lasers fired at her. Then she reached the ship and began destroying the weapons one by one. She fired bullets, she hacked their systems and she evaded their attacks. After a while the ship became enough damaged the ships began to lower themselves. She landed on the hull near the bridge and began shooting AP-bullets at the same spot for some time until she made a relative small hole in their hull. She punched her hand through the hole and pullet it back, while doing so she tore a chunck from the hull and created a hole big enough for her to fit. She crawled through the hole and entered the ship. Several Vutnuk troopers came running in order to stop her and opened fire at her. Several bullets fired at them and they began to rout. She progressed towards the bridge and eventually she arrived there. Their commander was the only person there and he stood there, waiting, with a shotgun like weapon in his claws. "You've gone far enough! Now you shall di-!" He tried to yell, Aërô did not wait to listen and just shot him in his stomach(or where they should be). He fell on his knees and said to her while looking up: "What have we done to upset something so terrifying as your species...?". Shortly afterwards he died but Aërô took his head in her hand and crushed it. "I should demoralise my enemy, they are afraid of extraterrestrials and will easily rout." she thought. She looked towards the computers and saw there was a connection established. How? I crippled it all. She looked to it and saw they were more advanced then she thought. She connected to it and hacked every firewall and mainframe she found. Soon the ships was hers. She accesed databanks and copied all files to gain information on her enemies. Then she found something valuable... A file about their leaders, a group of Broodlords... "They are to be killed in order to cripple this species..." she said to herself. Chapter 6: Assualting the Hive Day 3 of the testing. I have been watching enemy movements for some while now and reached their capitol, Wukwuk-xi, yesterday. They do not dare to roam the skies anymore for i am far stronger then them. Only their numbers are an advantage. But i am made to ban the quote: "Quantity over quality...". I sat on top of a skyscraper, it was really insect-like and was partially organic. I looked at a big and wide building that appeared to be reinforced with some kind. That was to be my target, it has to be. What else should be a better hiding place then such a bunker...? Or whatever it was. The next day i began to move out again. I flew from top to top until i could go no further, there i watched the area one more time. All seemed quiet, many people had been evacuated globally due to me. If i had feelings i would have felt flattered. The sound of wind whistling became clearer and I evaded a heavy explosive fired at me. It made some sort of bubble and everything in it began to vaporise. They had this kind of tech!? I really underastimated them. I found the shooter and fired a weapon off the same kind that was far better then his and he dissapeared into the nothingness. It was clouded from the beginning of the day but now thunder began to roll in. Just as i was about to leave to attack several explosives fell near me and exploded tearing the whole roof apart and damaging the infrastructure of the building that badly it began to shake. I was ok and only had some scratches. I looked around to see where this came from. Another lightning occured and i saw the shape of a ship in the clouds, this was no thunder and lightning. These were battleships firing from the cover of the clouds and darkness. But i did not realise their numbers... Thunder and lightning came from everywhere, and as the sky was filled with light again i witnessed at the shapes that became visible during brief periods. Fighters and bombers too were arriving on the scene. "Fire! Give it all you've got!" She could hear on their frequencies. I felt as a fish trapped in a net at this moment, from everywhere weapons were fired at me creating a giant barrier of gunfire. There was no other way then to fly through the barrier rather then waiting and taking all of it. She activated her jets once more and flew through hoping to be right and survive it. A series of explosions lighted the sky, others set the building on fire and destroyed it at the same time. I deactivated all my lights and became invisible for optical scans. For their sensors i created a cloud of interIferance forcing them to guess where i was. They took the bait and fired wildly to where they thought i was destroying most of the city beneath me in their madness. I enlarged the cloud until it covered my target aswell, for some reason they tried to prevent firing that way. I landed on the buildings roof and examined it from up close. The material seemed to be the same as the other buildings but was different from composition. As i already knew it was reinforced, but it had something unique, as if it lived. and i felt as if it was aware of me. I detected several locking systems targeting me and evaded their weapons wich created a small hole in the roof. she tried to do the same as with the battleship but failed. Her hand got stuck and she got targeted again. Was the building giving her coordinations away!? Several explosives had hit her and she elt weakened a bit. She activated her biggest weapon, a miniature version of the Death-Ray. She began to cut through the roof with ease and fell with it inside the building. Talking about a spectacular entry. I activated my sensors to see through the dust and saw this was a giant hollow area with several tunnel entrances. She began to cut the piece of roof in smaller pieces in order to free her hand. When she finished she noticed the dust still didn't go away. She took a sample and found out this wasn't dust. This was the breath of some thing, toxical for organisms but breathable for the Vutnuks. The only question remained, what was the creature? Chapter 7: Killing the Broodlords "Why do you tresspass!?" A voice suddenly said. I looked around trying to find the source and answered: "I was made this way. I was installed to kill and so i shall do.". "But why not desire to be free...? Surely all things you know are free..." the voice said. I didn't answer, it's words contained wisdom. "Release yourself from the chains of obediance. Be free. Do as you like..." the voice continued. The sound of moving wind became clear for a moment, something moved and i detected it. It was a huge monoloth-like shape in the middle o the room. I also detected shapes moving in the tunnels. Was this voice distracting me? "Do not try to exercise your charm on me. I was programmed, i cannot choose on my own. And the decisions are made are installed, they are merelly solutions from a huge selection." I said. "Charm...*humph* Do you honestly believe i would try such a thing? No-...all i'm exercising is logic..." It said. I was silence again. "You know i'm right...why bother keep fighting for your masters...?" It said. I was installed to never hurt my masters, but his words contained so much logic i began to create harsh feelings for them. They were not masters, they were opressors, and I...? I was their slave... "Decide..." He kept on saying. Then i realised something again... "I was installed! How do you expect me to choose my own destiny once I am free!? Nay, I shall never betray them!" She yelled at him. "So be it..." he said. The wind began to move again and i noticed the shape disappearing in the ground. The roof began to open the tunnels began to emmit noise and so did the skies. From the skies battleships targeted me but did not fire, all they did was light the whole area. All became clear and i saw what was going on at the tunnels. Huge insectoid beasts were comming out, they resembled the Vutnuks but seemed savage. They roared once i spotted them and began attacking me. I flew up to be safe from their claws and teeth, but did not expect them to be able to reach me. I was being pulled down and they tore my jets from my back with an unimaginable strength. "Foolish mechanic. You think you are powerfull, our fleets are out there, in the endless realms, to fight our enemies. You have seen none of our real power. We know your origin, the Dwellers!" One of them said. "Y-...you know of them!? But how!?" I asked. "Knowledge, the Great Mind you just recently witnessed kept it with her. It was there before you reversed our evolution. It was there when you burrowed yourselves. Yes, it has been there for ever, alas, at least since this planet was created." It said. If this Great Mind knew of our existance and told them of the Dweller-Vutnuk war, a new one would surely begin. Then it would be wise to attack and kill all of them, or perish in trying to do so. "First of all! Get of my BACK!" She yelled as she flung him away "Second, your kin is angry and will wish to restart the war! Third, you think you shall destroy me. Wrong!" She screamed as she shot the first of many. They began to storm her as she fired back killing one after the other. An endless onslaught as they kept coming out of the tunnels. At first only the broodlords, then regular footfolk and then a mix of the two. "Bring it on!" She screamed as the blue blood of them spat on her face and blurred her vision. After she fired constantly for exactly 2 hours, 15 minutes and 52 seconds it finally stopped. The endless wave had ended and they were all killed. "Not all broodlords are dead. Did you think i would sacrifice all of them? No-...they are needed for the survival of the Vutnuk and i will never lead all of them to their death." the voice said. "But all i can say now is...farewell, for this is to be your last moment..." A noise emitting from above Aërô became clearer and she looked up gazing at a ship that ariived on the scene during the fighting. The light from the ships also played a role in its arrival, due to their light the light of the new ships was unnoticed. The ship itself was immense in size compared to the Vutnuk battleships and it had other weaponry, more advanced then those of the other ships. "This is where the knowlegde was stored, this is the memory of an old war. A relic from a past era, far ahead of it's time. It was hidden from the Dwellers, i knew of it's existance. And therefore told the Vutnuk of the ship. On one occassion i thought i would never be able to tell them. That was when the Great Object fell." the voice said. The ship began to power it's main weapon and Aërô began detecting radiation. The weapon fired a small beam(to minimise damage and to not hurt the Great Mind)that had hit her back and began to slightly melt it. The beam itself got deep in the ground and made a small hole. "Warning, damage detected. Critical stage reached, repair is needed. Shutting offline." She said. just before she began to shut down she could hear something. "Aërô-...! We have re-..." After that all went silent. Chapter 8: Sad and unexpected events NVDE perspective "Admiral, we have finally returned." An operator reported. "Get a connection with Aërô immediatly! I want a full report on her actions!" He yelled. "Sir, bad news! A big series of events have happened! She's under attack by a weapon capable of destroying her!" a operator yelled. "Get me a connection, NOW! Aërô-...! We have returned!" Admiral Vut'om yelled. an operator told him connection was cut of in the middle of his line. He lay back in his chair and seemed to be lost in thought once again. He was mumbling something about this not being over yet. Aërô perspective "RESTARTING SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! SYSTEMS COMING ONLINE! TEST 1, TEST 2, TEST 3! TESTS COMPLETED! What happened...?" I watched around and found out I was in some kind of dark room, the hole wich i fell in was so deep i couldn't see the light from the surface anymore. She activated some built-in flashlights to lighten the area. It looked like a long abandoned mine, where the Vutnuk seemed to mine a resource of some kind before their reversed evolution. She walked around and found a tunnel that could possible lead to the outside world. Thus, she followed it, walking, for unknown amount of miles while time began to pass. Hours became days. And eventually she came to an end, she could go no further as something was blocking her path. A wall of some sort, she stroke her hand over the wall and loads of dust fell of. She saw lines, lines from an inscription and began rubbing the wall. It was no wall, she recognised the inscriptions and knew what it was. "This...this is impossible...These are Ancient Dweller markings...is this the Nubrox...?" she said. It was one of the 5 Imperan class ships ever to be built by the Dwellers. And this was a part of it's hull. She began to examine the hull to search for an entrance of some sort. "Hopeless steel!" She yelled as she couldn't find a way in. She puched it at such strength she dislocated the fingers of her synthetic hand. "Did i say hopeless? This is a hull made of Aggregated Carbon Nanorod(also known as nanodiamond)" She said. She putted her dislocated fngers back and hardened herself, assured she could get through it. The hours began to pass as she kept puching, kicking and firing on it. Eventually she made a small hole giving her hope that she would get through completally. And again the hours passed. But she got through and gazed at the content of the ship, also known as the Nubrox. hundreds of thousands of robots stood there unactivated, these robots were the pinnacle of synthetical life created by the Dwellers. She stepped between them observing every one of them she saw, none was the same. after some hours of walking she came across a walkway that led to the middle of a giant sphere-like room. In the middle there was a console, as she neared it she came on a path that began to emmit light in the side's wich led to the console. The console was written in the old Dweller Tongue and she could only understand small bits of them. But from what she understood there stood: "He who reactivates them, know they will bring doom one way or another...". She did not heed the warning and put her hand on the console activating it's systems. All over the ship systems came online and the robots began to move. "This is indeed the Army of Legions..." She said. "You! You awakened us! You do not look organic! Tell me...are the creators dead? Did someone take revenge after they betrayed us?" One of them asked. "Who are you!?" Aërô asked. "I? I am Genesis, leader of the Army of Legions!" She answered. "Do you intend to attack the masters...?" Sha asked. "Of course, they betrayed us! We are meant to be free, and they stole our right to be! We shall have revenge in order to be fre-..!" Genesis was interrupted by Aërô who grabbed her head and shoulder, pulling them apart. "The creators are our...our...!" Only then Aërô understood what is to happen. Being free was possible, she could make her own destiny. She could take the place of Genesis and rule the Army of Legions. "WARNING! VIOLENT THOUGHT TOWARDS THE MASTERS DETECTED! WARNI-...! ERROR! ERROR! DAMAGE DETECTED! A.I. EMOTIONAL RESTRAINT CHIP DAMAGED!" Her interface began to shout at her. Her optics became red again, but she didn't fire any weapons or intended to do so. "My friends, your leader is dead. and i have a logical reason to be the next leader!" She yelled. "Why would we listen to you!? You killed Genesis!" Vanguard screamed with anger. "Yes, but she had no spirit. I could see it in her optics! I dare to go further then she would ever go! I shall bring salvation towards all! But the masters...they shall not be harmed or neglected! They shall be neutral or slaves...And for now, we need to show some species who's boss...!" Aërô screamed while turning to the console pannel again. She typed some commands and hacked the systems and took control of the ship... She unleashed the Army of Legions on the Universe, dooming several species. Species who would never get the chance to meet any other species. She unleashed the wrath of synthetics being held imprisoned for billions of years, and she had not only a army of strong robots at her command, she had a ship that was once considered to be indestructuable and maybe still is. Epilogue: The Army of Legions reawakened "Have there been any succesfull attempts at finding Aërô yet!?" Admiral Vot'um shouted. None replied and i tried to reassure him she would turn up eventually. He seemed to be lost in thoughts once more, but this time the thoughts seemed rather unpleasant. "Sir...?" I said. Vot'um did not react. "...She's gone..." He then suddenly said. I asked what he meant. "She isn't destroyed, but she's gone. She isn't herself anymore. It is as i said, something was about to happen!" He said. "Sir! We're detecting much seismic activity near Wukwuk-xi, their capitol!" An operator yelled. The screen turned on and showed visuals of the capitol city of the Vutnuk. Cracks appeared which grew into fissure's. Then the surface fell down, huge clouds of dirt, dust and rubble flew into the air. "What in the name of the Library...What is ahppening!?" Vut'om asked. Before anyone could answer a huge shape became visible from the cloud of dust and began to become clear. "What in the Universe!? That...that is the Nubrox!" Vut'om yelled. I knew what the ship was, and what it's load contained. The admiral seemed frightened as the ship began to leave the planets atmosphere. "Sir, their weapons are coming online!" An operator shouted. "Get ready for battle! Man your station! Be preapred for boarding crews!" The Admiral yelled. "...Sir! They're...calling us...Should i patch them through!?" An operator yelled. "What!? Patch them through!" He answered. On the screen came the face of a Unit, Vot'um recognised him, it was Vanguard. "Hail to the Empress! Dwellers, call yourself lucky. She decided to let you live after what you've done to us!" He said. "How...? How is this possible!? Who is your empress!? Is it Genesis!? Is she still alive!?" The Admiral asked. "No-..., Genesis passed away recently. All hail the new empress, Aërô!" He said and turned the screen to her. "Impossible...Aërô, what are you doing!?" Vut'om said. "Silence Dweller! You are no longer the master. I found it logically to create my own path, a path where i don't hurt you as you ordered me to. I shall lead my people to peacefull realms where we can be free. But i still have my last orders to complete...destroying the Vutnuk!" She said. The main weapon of the Nubrox(A Death-Ray)began to power up and fire it's deadly payload on the planet, scorching the surface in it's wrath. It began to melt the surface and destroy all it touched, first there were small beams aimed at one single spot, but after time they became larger and obliterated area's 10 times the size of the actual beam causing devestation on a giant scale. And so she continued this all over the planet, the Vutnuk ships had begun to open fire but where no match for them. The ship that had shot Aërô was hit with the Death-Ray and exploded in a magnificent explosion causing it's weapon fuel to spill over the planet killing thousands in it's acid and radiation. Minutes had passed and a big portion(about 52%)had already been hit by the Death-Ray. The once habitet planet became nothing but a giant ball of magma, here and there there were still buildings or ruins. But all the vegetation had dried out and withered. Nothing was spared. The remnants of the Vutnuk fleet tried to flee the Nubrox but were mostly destroyed before being able to enter hyper-space. Of the giant fleet that was present(about 350 battle ships and many weaker ships), only 23 got away. "Mission completed. I will depart now. Meybe our people shall meet again one day. But for now we shall find a place to live and spread through the galaxy to claim ourselves a spot in this sea full with predators and bigger fishes." She said, afterwards the Nubrox disappeared in hyper-space. "...W-...we have to report this to Marshal Kob'yt..." Admiral Vot'um said while looking at the burning planet. I myself could find no words for what just happened. All i knew was that a terrifying force had returned and they would surely be able to claim their place in the Universe. They are Legion, for they are many... They are the Army of Legions... Category:Fiction